


eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti

by 27dis



Series: glazed eyes, empty hearts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Homeless Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Pre-Relationship, actually no, this is all just hints to their relationship, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: Peter knocked in the middle of the night. It was Mr. Barnes who opened the door.Or;Peter found a place.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson
Series: glazed eyes, empty hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon about Peter ended up staying in our favorite duo's place post FFH. I really want to explore this concept so I wrote a little bit about it!
> 
> Again, english is not my first language so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes in this one. Any kind of feedbacks are appreciated!
> 
> (I got the title from pinterest and I don't really know who made it, but credit to them!)

Peter knocked in the middle of the night. It was Mr. Barnes who opened the door. His face was wearing the _why-do-you-gotta-knock-on-two-am_ expression. Peter was kinda used to it because of May. Now, remembering May, Peter's heart swelled—just a little bit.

"I can't go home, like, right now? Can I stay for a little bit?" Peter asked. His hand went up to scratch at the back of his neck unconsciously.

Mr. Barnes seemed to processed his question a second to long. He couldn't really blamed him. It's two a.m. and not everyone was still fully functioning at this hour. Mr. Barnes must understood what he meant though because he just opened the door larger so Peter could go in.

"To the kitchen," Mr. Barnes said, almost whispering. Peter guessed he didn't want to wake Mr. Wilson up.

 _Oh, yeah._ _Mr. Barnes lived with Mr. Wilson, right?_

"Sam is sleeping." Peter nodded—only for him to realize that Mr. Barnes just read his mind. "So I will appreciate it if you can be quiet enough." Peter nodded again, making the motion for zipping his mouth shut.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Peter sat and Mr. Barnes offered him some milk from the fridge. "I hope it's not too cold for you."

"It's okay," Peter mumbled against the cup and drank it slowly. Mr. Barnes sat in front of him after putting another glass of water in front of Peter. They were quiet for a while. Just Peter drinking and Mr. Barnes staring.

"You seem like you could have a shower," Mr. Barnes said after Peter finished drinking the water. "Can you wait in the living room and eat some food there while I try to find some decent clothes for you?" Peter nodded again and Mr. Barnes disappeared from his view when he finally sat comfortably in the living room.

Peter looked at the TV that was on. It was some talkshow that he didn't know about. He wasn't even sure that he knew the host from the show. It was a comforting background noise at least. So he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Iceman! Why are you not in bed in this _godda_ —"

Peter opened his eyes quickly, checking on the intruder. Actually, it wasn't an intruder. It was Mr. Wilson. He looked sleepy and he frowned when he saw Peter.

"Aw, you finally come to us?" he asked, cutting the silence between them. "Where did Bucky go?"

"He said he want to find some clothes for—"

"Hey, kid." Mr. Barnes entered the living room from the opposite side. "Your clothes are in the bathroom. Go take a shower, okay? Oh, hi, Sam. Why are you up?"

Peter just went as quickly as he could without hearing their entire conversation. It was not like he wanted to hear it. You couldn't help it if you had super hearing.

The shower was nice. The water was warm and the clothes were soft. Of course it was bigger than him, but not _big_ big. He wondered whose clothes he was wearing—maybe Mr. Wilson's. When he finished trying to tidy up his hair and walked to the kitchen, the duo was chatting quietly there.

"Hey, Parker," Mr. Wilson said when he saw him. "Think you would need some late dinner." He passed him a plate full of four slices of pizza. Peter smiled at him, receiving the plate. "Thank you, sir."

"Just Sam and Bucky please," Mr. Wil— Sam replied, sipping on his drink. "We want to ask a few question. You don't have to answer it, okay?" Peter nodded slowly, munching on his pizza.

"Have you tried contacting Pepper?"

"Well," Peter replied, swallowing his food, "May tried to called her personal number but no answer."

They glanced at each other before Sam replied, "I think she is searching where you are now. She was not in town for almost a week because of some ' _important-classified_ ' work." Mr. Ba— Bucky silently passed his phone to Sam. "Maybe I should call her now."

It rang for two seconds before Pepper answered. "Hello, James? Please tell me you have some good news or else—"

Sam chuckled. "Peter is here."

"Really?!" Pepper frantic voice filled the kitchen. "Peter? Are you there?"

"I am here, Pep!" Peter intervened quickly. "I am being taken care of."

"Yeah, yeah, you are, kid," Sam said while Bucky grinned.

Sam talked with Pepper for a while. Likely, discussing how to solve the problem. Bucky stayed, keeping him company while Peter ate.

"You should sleep after this," Bucky said suddenly, "you should rest." Peter nodded, swallowed his last piece of pizza then said, "I can sleep on the couch. Thank you so much for everything. I think I am disturb—"

"Uh huh," Bucky shook his head. "No, you are not sleeping on the couch. If that happens, either you will die because the lack of sleep or I will die because Pepper will definitely kill me if she finds out. So, no thanks." Peter chuckled at that.

"Besides," Bucky continued after he dumped the dishes in the sink, "we have two rooms so you can use the other one."

So, Peter did just that. A few moments later, he is finally tucked in the bed comfortably.

Bucky turned off the light. "Night, kid."

"Night, sir."

Peter thought he heard a sigh after that but he didn't really pay attention because he is getting sleepy and the pillow was soft and he was warm—

He hadn't sleep better than this for a few days.

_(Wait, wait, if they only had two rooms and Peter was sleeping in one of them then where did Bucky sleep? The couch? Or, maybe in— Oh! Oh. Yeah, yeah.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is not all of it for this concept. I have another one coming up so please stay tune!


End file.
